


Seaside Seashells

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, i tried to put rubys like for pretty things in, theyre collecting shells for birch lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: “Why does your dad want that thing?”“It’s not just any thing,” Sapphire retorted. “It’s a clam shell! It’s important to father’s research.”“Sure, sure, whatever,”-Summer OTP Challenge Day 13: Collecting Seashells





	Seaside Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, late? what's that  
> also pokemon masters and pokemon sword/shield is coming out soon!!! excite  
> this fic,,, i dont know what iw as doing sorry  
> but hope u enjoy

“Why are we out here again?” Ruby complained as he followed Sapphire along the coastline. 

“We’re here to gather things for my father!” Sapphire continued walking. “Did you forget already?”

Ruby stood on the sand. “We should take a break. We’ve been walking for hours!”

“Not yet!” Sapphire called back, her hair fluttering in the wind. “I see something over there!”

Sapphire ran across the sand, leaving Ruby alone. He paused for a moment before following after her. “Hey, don’t leave me behind!”

“Look!” Sapphire grinned as she bent down, picking something off the ground and holding it up. “It’s a seashell!”

“It’s… decent looking,” Ruby admitted. “Why does your dad want that thing?”

“It’s not just any  _ thing _ ,” Sapphire retorted. “It’s a clam shell! It’s important to father’s research.”

“Sure, sure, whatever,” Ruby pulled out his phone, tapping away mindlessly. “I’ll just find some shade and wait until you’re done.”

“Fine, I’ll look for you when I’m done.”

Ruby turned away, starting to wander further from the shore, looking for a few trees to provide shade. “Ow!” He took a step back, feeling a sharp pain in his foot. Looking down, a small gleam came from the sand.

He bent down, dusting the sand away from the sharp object. It was revealed to be a piece of sand glass, tinted slightly blue from the glass it was made of. “Woah, it’s kind of pretty,” he mumbled to himself, picking it up and putting it in his pocket.

After wandering about for a while, he decided to give up looking for trees too far from the shore. He hummed absent-mindedly as he walked along the shore again, looking for Sapphire. It was quite difficult to find her blue shirt with the swarm of people around him who were also at the beach.

He pulled out his phone, tapping her name in his contacts. “Sapphire? It’s me.”

“Yeah I know it’s you,” she responded. “What do you want?”

“Where are you?”

“Uh,” there was a pause on her end, most likely due to her looking around to find something that could help him locate her. “Good question. I’m not too sure where I am.”

“Are there a lot of people around you?”

“Not particularly,” Sapphire grunted. “Ooh! Another good shell. By the way, if you see any good shells on the way here, please pick them up for me.”

“Sure. But how am I going to find you if I don’t even know where you are?”

“Ah… That’s a good question. I guess we can look separately for now? Maybe we’ll run into each other or something.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Ruby sighed. 

“Hold on, I’ll call you back!” Sapphire said hurriedly before hanging up.

Ruby stared at his phone, looking at his reflection on the glass before pocketing it. “Any good shells, huh?” Ruby started walking again. “What’s her definition of good?”

As he started to walk, he kept close attention to the sand. His mind drifted to idle thoughts, attempting to do something with his boredom. They had met at school, the first day of sixth grade. Ruby hadn’t been looking where he was going, and ran into Sapphire as he was leaving school. 

“Watch where you’re going!” She yelled, gripping the strap of her backpack.

Ruby sat on the ground, blinking, processing that one, he ran into someone and two, they’re yelling at him. “Sorry,” he mumbled half--heartedly. “Who are you anyways?”

“I’m Sapphire! Sapphire Birch!” 

“Isn’t… oh, are you Professor Birch’s daughter?”

“Yeah, obviously! Don’t you know that?”

“Jeez, sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing his own backpack. “Well, I’ll be going then.”

“Hold on!” The girl, Sapphire, yelled after him, a finger pointed in his direction. “You have to tell me your name first!”

“It’s Ruby,” he cast a look at her before turning around again, making his way to the parking lot. 

On the way home, he had asked his father if he knew that Professor Birch had a daughter, and his father responded that he did, since him and Professor Birch were pretty close friends. Ruby was surprised, but eventually accepted it as he didn’t think he would talk to here again.

“It’s you again!” Sapphire exclaimed the next day. “Why are you here?”

“What do you mean?” Ruby responded. “I go to this school. Did you not know that?”

“Geh!” Sapphire paused. “I knew that! I just didn’t… Nevermind! Leave me alone!”

“Okay,” Ruby shrugged before leaving, causing Sapphire to yell after him again. 

  
  


“How long have you been squatting there?” Sapphire’s voice snapped him back into the present.

“Uh,” he blinked, holding a shell in his hand. “I don’t know, really.”

“You’re so careless,” she slapped his back. “So, did you find any good shells?”

“Like, one or two,” Ruby fished them out of his pocket, laying them open on his hand. “Here.”

“These are pretty,” she smiled as she took them into her hand. “Look what I found.”

Sapphire opened her own palm to reveal a red-tinted piece of sand glass. “It’s not that useful, but I thought it was pretty.”

“Oh!” Ruby pulled something out from his other pocket, letting the sun reflect on his blue piece of sand glass. “I found one too.”

“Wow,” Sapphire breathed out. “Was that a coincidence! It must be fate!”

“Maybe,” Ruby agreed. “It’s pretty nevertheless.”

“We should take a break now!” She walked towards the water, stepping on the damp sand. A wave rolled in, swirling around her feet before retreating back into the ocean. “That’s cold!”

Ruby stepped after her, his feet leaving prints in the sand. “Maybe we should come to the beach more often.”

“Are you inviting me?” Sapphire teased, a glint in her eye. “But seriously, dad doesn’t usually ask me to find shells for him.”

“We could just go for fun,” Ruby responded defensively. “This was fun, wasn’t it?”

“If only you didn’t complain so much.”

“Shut up!”

The sound of their laughter was carried away by the wind, into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
